jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirate Paradise
Pirate Paradise is the final resting place for pirate spirits in Never Land. Role in the series Pirate Paradise first appeared in the episode "Pirate Ghost Story", Jake and his crew discover the legendary ghost ship the Spirit of the Seas of the late Captain Treasure Tooth while sailing one night and decided to come aboard after hearing various tales of the ship. Cubby was wary to come aboard the ghost ship, fearing it is home to a scary spirit, but Jake assured his matey that there nothing to fear. Suddenly while exploring the captain's cabin,Treasure Tooth spirit reveals himself to the young pirates, giving them a bit of a fright. But much to Jake and his crew surprise Treasure Tooth meant them no harm. Treasure Tooth soon explains he been searching his lost golden figurehead so he can be reunited with his beloved Peg-Leg Peg in Pirate Paradise but he's been having trouble uncovering the various clues of his Ghost map to find his treasure. Jake and his crew agree to assist Treasure Tooth on his quest. While searching the lagoon Jake his crew spot a golden glow emitting from a waterfall it was Treasure Tooth's lost golden figurehead,Treasure Tooth was delighted to have his treasure once more and return back to his ship. Suddenly Captain Hook arrives demanding the golden figurehead for himself but as he attempts to steal Treasure Tooth's golden figurehead he loses his footing and falls into the Never Sea allowing the Spirit of the Seas to take flight for Pirate Paradise. Treasure Tooth is last seen entering the gates of Pirate Paradise and reunited with his love Peg-Leg Peg who been waiting for him. The couple soon sings in delight of their reunion. Pirate Paradise reappears in the episode "Stowaway Ghosts" , a trio of mischievous ghost pirates have taken over the Jolly Roger and have proven quite tricky for Jake and his crew to get rid of alone. Jake knew if anyone could help rid Hook's ship of ghost is Treasure Tooth. Using the ghost call shanty Jake and his mateys summon Treasure Tooth and Peg-Leg Peg. Jake soon explains their polite to with the three ghosts haunting the Jolly Roger, Treasure Tooth knew of the silly spirits and the only means to rid themselves of them is by tricking them. Treasure Tooth and Peg-Leg Peg are last seen after Jake and his crew trick the mischievous ghost pirates back into their crate, Treasure Tooth and Peg-Leg Peg decide to take them back to Pirate Paradise so they can't haunt any more ships. Pirate Paradise reappears in the episode "Phantoms of Never-Nether Land", Ghostly Bob and his crew are still causing mischief in Pirate Paradise. The trio ends up stealing Peg-Leg Peg's Spirit Key locking the gates to Pirate Paradise preventing Peg from leaving and Treasure Tooth from entering. With the help of Jake and his pirate crew Treasure Tooth was able to track down Ghostly Bob and his crew. Bob informs Jake that they took the key to free Captain Wraith from Never-Nether Land who they got a message from in a bottle. Jake and his crew warn Bob not to trust Wraith after dealing with the fiendish pirate once before and the dangers of unleashing the evil spirits of Never-Nether Land on Never Land. Bob agreed to return the key but it was too late, Pranky accidentally sets Wraith free. After Wraith is locked away once more Bob and his crew apologized for the trouble they caused and returned to Pirate Paradise with Treasure Tooth to free Peg-Leg Peg. Gallery Pirate Paradise-Pirate Ghost Story01.jpg Treasure Tooth Peg-Leg Peg-Stowaway Ghosts!03.jpg Treasure Tooth Peg-Leg Peg-Stowaway Ghosts!04.jpg Peg-Leg Peg-Stowaway Ghosts!01.jpg Treasure Tooth Peg-Leg Peg-Stowaway Ghosts!02.jpg Treasure Tooth Peg-Leg Peg-Stowaway Ghosts!01.jpg Pirate Paradise-Pirate Ghost Story02.jpg Treasure Tooth Peg-Leg Peg-Stowaway Ghosts!05.jpg Treasure Tooth &Peg-Leg Peg-Phantoms of Never-Nether Land01.jpg Category:Locations